Lenay Beasley
Lenay Beasley is one of the students at Chō Akademi and the Gardening Club President. Appearence Lenay has Blonde hair styled into a ponytail with an ahoge on the top, her eyes are turquoise. She has a birthmark with the shape of a flower on her left cheek. Uniform Lenay wears the Default Summer Uniform, a white Sailor Fuku with a navy blue skirt, due to being the Gardening Club President, she has a red armband with Japanese symbols on it, Gardening Gloves and a Violet Gardening Apron. She wears White Polka-Dot stockings. Her Uniform is covered with dust. Persona Lenay has the Sleuth Persona. When the atmosphere is above 80%, she will act on the Social Butterfly persona upon witnessing murder or discovering a corpse. She will do a cute pose if a camera is pointed at her. However, if the atmosphere is below 80%, she will act upon the Phone Addict persona instead. She will give a suspicious look if a camera is pointed at her face. If Molly is killed in front of her, she will act with the Heroic Persona. Personality Lenay is described by others as a cheerful, lively person. Usually when some people meet her they think she might be a little bossy, she doesn't really understands why. Sometimes she gets easily mad. but the rest of the time she likes to act cheerfuly and as happy as she can. Routine High Atmosphere At 7:00 AM, Lenay enters the school grounds along with Molly, Gaia and Akemi. She walks to her locker at 7:05 AM and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, she will begin watering the plants of the school. At 8:00 AM, she walks to Classroom 2-1 and sits at her desk while she chats with Molly. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and goes to the Student Council to chat about Anime, Videogames, etc. and eat her lunch with Akemi, Gaia and Molly at 1:00 PM. She walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and participates in cleaning time between'3:30 PM' and 4:00 PM. Afterwards, she heads to the Gardening Club and stays there with the other members until the end of the day. Low Atmosphere At 7:00 AM, Lenay enters the school grounds. She walks to her locker at 7:05 AM and changes from outdoor shoes to indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, she walks to the Student Council along with Molly, Gaia and Akemi. At 7:20 AM, they leave the clubroom to investigate various students, including the player. At 8:00 AM, she walks to Classroom 2-1 and sits at her desk. She starts his morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to once again investigate various students at 1:00 PM. She walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and participates in cleaning time between 3:30'''PM and '''4:00 PM. Afterwards, she heads to the Gardening Club and stays there until the end of the day. Job Along with the rest of the Squad, Lenay works at the Hagiwara Café as a Waitress, though sometimes she gets easily gets distracted with some of the employes. Sometimes she takes small naps while waiting for Akemi to finish a dish. Relationships Molly Beasley Her Fraternal Twin, they are always together, because of this, some people call them "Siamese Twins". Gaia Buanatorri One of her Best Friends and Roomate, they like to talk about Yaoi manga and Fashion. Akemi Bai One of her Best Friends and Roomate, they like to drink sodas at luchtime. Quotes Friendly quotes Reactions Task Gardening Club WIP. Lunchtime Trivia *A big part of her page takes inspiration of Tori Uchiki's page. *Sometimes, she takes naps on class. **This is one of the reasons of her low grades. *When the atmosphere gets below 80%, she and the rest of the Squad will act as the Akademi High School's Photography Club. **If the school's atmosphere is bellow 70%, her dialogue will become more serious. *Along with Molly, she is a Multi-Fandom OC. **One of their "main" fandoms is Star Vs. The Forces of Evil *Her original last name was "Chapman", causing one of her creators to call her "Lenay Champagne". **Also, she was going to be a single child. *Most probably, the fridays after school, she and the Squad would record podcasts on the Announcement Room or their house for Gaia's Channel. **Due to usually appearing on Gaia's channel, she has gained followers in the last months. Gallery LenayNew2.png|(G)old Gardening1Lenay.png|Old Portrait LenayButItsStilyzed.png|Old Crazy Plant Lady.png|Crazy Plant Lady asdf.jpg|-You should get the orange soda it's amazing -Ok, i'll have the strawberry soda -... KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDESUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.png|Wondeful Kisekae by Tori! 1w8wufd hfuyqssbxc n.png|Wondeful Kisekae by Tori! BeasleyTwins2.png|I'm proud of this ❤ lenayuniform.png|Concept Garden.png|Ik Copper adopted her but im still going to consider her my daughter Islenayachildmolester.png|Is Lenay a Neko Molestor? Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Gardening Club Category:Presidents Category:Females Category:2nd Years Category:Sleuth Category:Heterosexual Category:Classroom 2-1 Category:Exchange Students Category:Multi-Fandom OCs Category:ThatMarsGuy's OC's